


Let us pamper you

by Mandakatt



Series: Writing Stream Shenanigans [17]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Exhaustion, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Life has been rough lately to say the least...but, you're not one to give up! You keep pushing forward, letting nothing stop you...Till Ignis notices that you are taking on too much, and Dino doesn't like how tired you are lately.They both plan to fix that..
Relationships: Dino Ghiranze/Ignis Scientia, Dino Ghiranze/Ignis Scientia/Reader, Dino Ghiranze/Reader, Ignis Scientia/Reader
Series: Writing Stream Shenanigans [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897441
Kudos: 4





	Let us pamper you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrazyTurtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyTurtle/gifts).



If you had a way of describing how you felt lately it could be summed up like this: It felt as if the entire world was weighing you down, and you couldn’t catch a break. 

Nothing extremely bad was happening to you no, but life was stressful, and honestly it felt like everything you were trying to do was absolutely going to shit. No matter what you did, it was as if the entire world was stacked against you, an ever uphill climb up a muddy hill, and you were tired. 

Tired of fighting it, and tired of pushing forward. 

Taking a deep breath you thought about just kind of giving up, sitting this one out for a while, but you weren’t exactly sure how to do that. But what you hadn’t noticed was the way a pair of emerald eyes watched your every move, how a frown would pull his lips downward at each tired sigh you gave off, which caused a certain silver haired jeweler to grow keen on your situation.

The first to always notice that something was weighing heavy on your shoulders was Ignis. 

This should be no surprise to anyone really, least of all you, but it was always as if he seemed to know when things would get to be too much for you way before you even realized you were showing that it was. It was as if he could notice the way your shoulders would suddenly droop, the way your posture would change, and how the circles under your eyes grew darker. 

Dino however was no slouch in this regard either; but he would admit that you could hide it from him just a bit better than you could Ignis, and while he wasn’t as quick to notice your physical changes; despite the dark circles under your eyes that you hid with that wonderful layer of concealer, he could tell it just by looking in your eyes. It was the way the light in them was just a little bit dimmer and the way your smile didn’t quite reach them, and he wondered in what way he could lighten your burdens. 

So when you came home one day to find them both hovering over you at the door, you should have known that they were up to something. They never never let this mood last long with you. 

“Darling,” Ignis began as he gently took your hand. “I do believe that you have been pushing yourself much too hard. Promise me that you will take the next few days off?”

Blinking at him, you were surprised by the request. “Huh? I mean, I suppose it’s been a little stressful lately, but I’m positive I’m fine...”

“If you’re fine Doll, then I’m the future King of Insomnia.” Dino chimed with a bit of a chuckle at Ignis’ roll of his eyes as he came up behind you and rested his hands gently on your hips. “See, we’ve noticed that things are kinda gettin’ to ya. And in all honesty we’d like to make sure that you know that it’s okay to take a break once in a while.”

“I...well…”

“Darling please,” Ignis gently brought your hand up to brush his lips against your knuckles as a small, almost mischievous smile pulled his lips upwards. “While I understand that you have responsibilities and that there are things you must take care of, Dino and I simply wish to pamper you for the next few days.”

“Mama Iggy here is thinkin’ that you need a break and frankly Doll, I’m kinda inclined to agree.” Dino laughed softly as Ignis gave off a soft snort at that nickname he and the other boys had come up with, as he pressed a gentle kiss behind your ear. “Besides, I know ya ain’t one to turn down a night of movie watchin’, and cuddlin’ with both of us.”

“Wait is that all you have planned?”

“Well kinda yeah,” Dino said with a smile as he gently rested his chin on your shoulder, and moved to wrap his arms around you. “Now if that ain’t what you’re lookin’ for and you simply just wanna be sandwiched between us, well, we can do that too y’know.” 

You snorted softly and gently placed your hand against Dino’s arm as he laughed quietly. Ignis however had not let go of your other hand and simply stepped closer. “Dino is right Darling, no matter the...implied vulgarity that he speaks of. If you simply wish for us both to hold you, we can gladly do that for you as well.”

“Implied vulgarity?” Dino snorted a laugh and grinned at Ignis. “There’s no way in six’s name ya weren’t thinking the same damned thing. M’just one that is all too willin’ to say it outright.”

Ignis huffed softly and rolled his eyes yet again. “I suppose in some small way you might be right...however Darling, I suggest that you take time off from things so you can simply let yourself recharge. It would appear that there is much riding on your shoulders lately and I--we do not care to see it weigh you down so. We simply wish for you to let us take care of you for a change.”

“For a change?” you huffed at him with a smile. “You take care of me  _ all  _ the time.”

“She ain’t wrong there, Iggy.” Dino grinned at the other man. “But, then again he has a point too Doll. You’ve been pushin’ yourself much too hard and we just simply want you to forget anything outside the room other than us.” he then made a bit of a face. “Well, anythin’ other than us and that big ass bowl of popcorn I know Iggy’s gonna make when we settle in to watch your favorite movies.”

You couldn’t help but chuckle softly at the look Ignis gave Dino as you turned your head to gently kiss his cheek. “So, I guess I’m cancelling all my plans the next few days and I’m just staying home with you then?”

“Yes,” Ignis said simply. “While I understand that you feel you must be the one to carry all of these burdens on your shoulders, I wish for you to simply realize that you are not alone in all of your endeavors. And while I also understand that one cannot simply leave work outside the door, as I am very guilty of the same thing, I am simply asking you to try to ignore it for a few days. Let us cater to your every whim so that you can forget all those burdens for just a little while.”

“That’s a fancy way of sayin’ he wants to pamper the fuck outta ya so you rest, Doll.”

Snorting out a soft laugh you looked at Ignis as he again huffed at Dino. “Why do we put up with him?”

“Hey now--”

“It is because we love him, apparently.” Ignis said with a teasing almost smug grin.

“Aw, I love ya too.” Dino pressed a kiss to your cheek then before turning his head to make a kissy face at Ignis only to then bust out laughing when Ignis pressed his palm against his face. 

“If you are quite finished, I wish for her pampering to begin if that is alright with both of you.”

“You’ll get no argument outta me, Iggy.”

“Then what do you say, Darling?”

Taking a deep breath, you smiled. “Yes, that sounds quite nice actually.”

“Good,” Ignis said with a nod. “Then Dino pulling the mattress out of the bedroom was not for nothing then.”

“Hey! Who’s the guy that added the little twinkle lights, huh?”

“I do believe they were a very good addition to the whole aspect of the living room considering you also draped the room with soft chiffon fabric.” Ignis simply looked pleased with himself before leaning in to gently kiss your cheek, then pressed a soft kiss to Dino’s forehead. 

“Now then, come along my Darlings. I think it’s time that we begin that pampering we spoke of. Yes?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mandakatt) and [Tumblr](https://mandakatt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
